


Morningside

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [30]
Category: The Adventures of Superman
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'don't want to waste what I have to give'





	Morningside

**Author's Note:**

> music: Morningside by John Gorka


End file.
